Neverwas15
by Ducky Devilry
Summary: Every action has a consequence. This is the consequence for killing my own Maker. At least I'm dying on my own terms and not on the behalf of The Authority. I'm also pretty glad Godric is here to hold my hand in The End. Even if it is selfish of me. One-Shot!


**Neverwas15**

 **BY:**

 **Queen Mo-Freakin**

* * *

As I sat on the edge of the roof top of Hotel Carmilla, I couldn't help but remember all that lead up to this moment.

I guess I was nearly 15 when it all started. I was the younger sister of Terry and Andy Bellefleur, that nobody paid any mind to. I only had two true friends back then, their names were Lafayette Reynolds and Sookie Stackhouse. Lala was just a bit older than me while Sook was just a tad younger, no more then 6 months though, going either way. Sookie and I both have the same disability as she likes to call it. We can both hear other people's thoughts.

Anyways, I had signed up for one of those exchange student programs at my school hoping to get out of that hick town for a little while. I didn't really think I would get picked but I did! And so I packed up and was shipped off to Italy! Where I stayed with a host family of 5, The Marino Family. The Father Dante, The Mother Gabriella, an Old lady named Gianna(who I assumed was Gabriella's mother) and two children, a daughter my age named Gemma and a son who was 11 named Lucca.

Three months into my stay, Gemma convinces me to sneak out with her to a party. That's where I met Istvan. I didn't know what he was at first. I was very intrigued by him because I couldn't read his mind. We danced and I drank a bit and then he tried to convince me to come back to his hotel with him, I said no. He then demanded again, in a strange voice that I go with him quietly, again I refused. He got this furious look on his face and before I knew it everything went black.

I woke up, tied to a bed wearing nothing but a sheer satin night gown. I tried escaping but it was no use. So, I tried screaming for help. Surely someone would hear me? Istvan came sauntering into the room. I started to panic. I didn't understand what Istvan wanted with me or how he got me away from that party without anyone seeing! I was scared! But I didn't show it. If there was one thing I was good at it was hiding my emotions or hiding pretty much anything really. Anyways, Istvan came up to the bed and sat down beside me and stroked my hair. He cooed at me. Telling me what he was and what he had in store for me. I couldn't believe it! Istvan claimed to be a five hundred and seventy-four year old vampire! Ha! Of course, I didn't believe him! I spat in his face instead and told him people would come for me and lock him up in the nut house! I thought I had gotten through to him because he started to untie me. I was wrong!

For the next seven weeks he beat me nightly until I was a broken and bleeding mess. Starting at sunset, he would beat me for an hour or two using all sorts of tools. Sometimes he's just use his own fists, other times he would use a belt or sticks. Once he used a baseball bat. Then four hours before dawn he feeds me his blood to heal me and locks me up for the day.

This went on for nearly seven weeks. Half way through the seventh week, he crucified me to the wall with big metal screws! (NOT nails! Nails just go through! Screws you have to twist and twist and twist to get through!) He let me hang there for three whole days before getting me down. After that the beatings stopped but for the next three weeks he spent nearly the whole night, every night, raping me!

For the first week, just before dawn he would feed from me and the next night when he rose from his slumber he would force me to take his blood to fully bond with me! After all that he just stopped! No more beatings, no more torture, no more rape. For two months he didn't touch me, just taught me. All about the supernatural world. All the different types of Weres (surprisingly there are more types of feline Weres then there are for any other species but the Werewolves have the biggest population) Shifters, Maenads, Witches, Demons, he even had some stories about the legendary Faelings of Old. He taught me all the laws there were for vampires and what punishments there were for each law broken (Like having your fangs removed or being imprisoned in a silver coffin for anywhere from five to fifty years) Istvan was surprisingly patient with me through out those 2 months, I learned a lot.

You would think through my time with Istvan, I would go insane or give up on life and I nearly did a few time but you know what kept me going? Hate. I HATED Istvan and more than anything I wanted him dead! So, I bided my time. After the two months of teachings were over, Istvan decided it was time to turn me. Exactly thirteen days before my fifteenth birthday Istvan became my maker and I spent the next five years learning everything there was to learn from him about how to be a vampire, how to run a business, how to make lots of money, how to manipulate people without using glamour, how to torture, how to feed. Istvan made me do a lot of horrible things using the maker's command. He made me torture and kill hundreds of people. Men, women and children of all ages and he never let me waste a single drop of their blood. I had to drink it all!

Like I said before I am very good at hiding my emotions and intentions. Plus I had great control for a newborn vampire. So, I was able to hide my plans from Istvan.

After a while Istvan started grooming me to be his second in command. I was good in business and making money and with computers. So, after about two years as a vampire, Istvan gave me control of his finances and the security of the nest which held both my maker's other progeny' except Lorena who was about two hundred and fifty years my senior. She visits often.

Anyways, after nearly 6 years with Istvan and my new found siblings (Lorena, Elizabeth and Donovan) I started to plan. (For the last year I've been training myself to stay up past dawn and now I can stay awake up until ten thirty in the morning!) And then the night came! Once I knew Istvan, Elizabeth and Donovan were dead for the day.(Lorena wasn't there) I used the keycodes to get into each of their rooms and I staked them while they were sleeping! I WAS FINALLY FREE! Over the next week I sold everything each of them owned and put all the money into my own anonymous offshore bank account. I then burned the entire nest to the ground and ran.

I stayed to the wilds for about two years, traveling around Europe and then I heard how vampires "Came Out of The Coffin" and I decided I had enough of acting like a wild thang! I got my reaped finances together and hitched a ride back to the U.S. Which I explored for about seven and a half months before heading back to my hometown of Bon Temps to reunite with my friends and family! Sookie has been through a lot since I've come back and I've been there for her through most of it! Meeting Bill, Meeting Eric, Coming to Dallas but now I think it's time for me to go.

Lorena saw me at Godric's nest the other night and she must have already contacted the Authority and the Magistrate to accuse me of killing our maker and siblings and stealing their fortunes. For killing my maker alone, my punishment would be The True Death. Let alone everything else I've done! I'd rather die on my own terms! So, here I sit facing away from the rising dawn!

I sigh, _'I am ready to die.'_

I hear the door to the roof open. I stay silent as I listen to who it might be. I hear a pair of light footsteps and a pair of heavy ones and then I hear a male sigh, _"Two thousand years is enough!"_

It's Godric, I'm not surprised, a little disappointed but not surprised.

Eric is getting choked up. **_"I can't accept this! It's insanity!"_** He forces out nearly yelling.

Godric replies calmly, _"Our existence is insanity. We don't belong here."_

 _ **"But WE ARE HERE!"**_ Eric nearly roars back. I'm looking around the corner of the structure in the middle of the rooftop on, watching them.

Godric turns to Eric almost pleading he says, _"It's not right, we're not right."_

Eric returns his plead with passion as he states, _"You taught me, there is NO right or wrong, ONLY survival or death!"_

Godric looks slightly put out by Eric's admission as he states tiredly, _"I told a lie as it turns out."_

Growling Eric steps forward, _"I will keep you alive by force!"_

Godric looks at Eric with a sad small smile and says with a humorless laugh, _"Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?"_

Eric then switches to a language I don't understand but it sounds like he's pleading with Godric.

Godric replies to Eric with confidence and Eric starts to cry! I never thought I'd actually see the day (or night) when the Viking let his emotions take over! Eric falls to his nearly before his maker, weeping in despair. Godric looks down at Eric and says, _"Fader. Broder. Son."_ as if reminding Eric of something, he simply states, _"Let me go."_

Eric slowly raises his head up and says, _"I won't let you die alone!"_

Godric replies, _"Yes. You will!"_ Which brings another wave of tears to Eric as he lets his head fall forward again. Godric caresses Eric's hair and lifts his head and in a strong voice states, _"As Your Maker, I Command You!"_ Eric's face goes blank as he gets up and backs away, heading back inside.

I made myself known to Godric. He turned to me with a curious look on his face and asked, _"Why are you up here, little one?"_

I looked at him with a dull expression on my face and said, _"The same reason you're here! To watch the sunrise for the last time."_

He looked at me shocked, _"Why would you want to die, young one? you have so much ahead of you!"_

I gave Godric a slight smile and said, _"I could go on about how I'm a monster for what I've done and that I don't belong here but really I just want to die on my own terms. Not anybody else's!"_ He looked confused at that. So, I explained, _"My sister saw me at your nest before the bomb. She most likely put two and two together and has probably already alerted The Authority and The Magistrate of her suspicions."_

The sun was rising, he took my hand in his and we were starting to burn when he asked, _"What is she accusing you of?"_

And just as we caught fire I replied with a happy smile, _"I regained my freedom! I murdered my maker!"_

 _ **And then we knew no more...**_

 _ **My name is Everly Mae Bellefleur...**_

 _ **and**_

 _ **I**_

 _ **NEVERWAS**_

 _ **15**_

* * *

 _ **1st. THIS IS A ONE SHOT! I WON'T BE WRITING ANYMORE!**_

 _ **2nd. I know Terry and Andy are actually cousins but in this they're brothers!**_

 _ **3rd. I see Emily Rudd as my Oc, Everly Bellefleur!**_

 _ **4th. If anyone wants to you can use this storyline to make a longer story with a happy ending where Godric lives! I originally created Everly as a romantic interest for Godric and/or Eric but for some reason I just couldn't write it like that! I love Godric but I just couldn't figure out how to stop him from committing suicide because I've been there myself and I personally hate it when people try to stop me from ending my pain! Just Private Message me about it. So, I can read the story you come up with!**_

 **Sincerely,**

 **Queen Mo-Freakin**

 **Oh, and go check me out on DeviantArt! My name's Ap3x-Phantom on there! I have a few True Blood pieces on there featuring Godric and Eric!**


End file.
